Simplest
by VikaKyura
Summary: Sebuah rasa sederhana yang dipendam oleh seorang gadis. Tak jarang, matamu mengelabui pandanganmu. Membuat hatimu menjadi berkabut dan hilang arah. NaruHina. Complete. R & R?


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story is mine.**

**Warning : A bit OOC, maybe. Gloomy. Exaggerated.**

* * *

_Love doesn't need to be perfect, it just needs to be true – Author Unknown_

Hinata H. _about _Naruto U.

.

.

.

_Kau bersemangat sekali saat itu, saat ia berjalan di depanmu._

_Kau berlari, mengejarnya._

_Mengejar langkahnya._

_Entah apa yang ia lihat waktu itu, raut apa yang kau tunjukan dari air mukamu._

_Satu yang pasti, kau tetap diam dalam senyummu._

_Mengunci segala rasamu, menepis semua asamu._

_Kau tidak lelah, meski kau berlari._

_Karena segala tentang dirinya menarikmu bagai magnet._

_Kau tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat itu__._

_K__arena tak ada._

_Kau menatap hadirnya dalam manik yang beriak._

_Tapi matamu tak perih, tetap memandang punggungnya._

_Juga __kau tak letih, tetap mengaguminya._

_Meski ia tak akan pernah tahu, _

_Bahwa dialah alasanmu tetap berdiri._

_Meski __sesungguhnya __saat itu__,__ kakimu __sudah __mati rasa._

_Memang s__ederhana, tapi rumit._

Sebuah rasa sederhana yang dipendam oleh seorang gadis.

Kagum?

Sayang?

Cinta?

_Kasih_.

* * *

**Simplest.**

_Sometimes, the heart sees what is invisible to the eye – H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

Tak jarang, matamu mengelabui pandanganmu. Membuat hatimu menjadi berkabut dan hilang arah – Kyura, Vika.

* * *

Pagi hari yang damai di desa Konoha.

Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi, tidak melewatkan kesibukan yang sudah mulai tampak.

Angin saling mengejar, membuat sehelai pucuk daun terjatuh dari tangkainya.

Jejaknya membuat daun malang tersebut terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan tak bersuara.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pendek sewarna jeruk lemon sedang berjalan santai menikmati pagi pertama di hari liburnya. Kedua tangan ditekuknya dan disimpan di leher belakang kepala, namun wajahnya masam.

Terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, pemuda itu tak mampu menyadari kehadiran seseorang beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Bersembunyi dibalik sebuah batang pohon rindang, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan cemas.

Naruto, nama pemuda itu, sedang dengan sengaja menendang iseng sebuah daun yang tergeletak di jalan yang ia tapaki. Ketika kemudian seorang gadis lain menghampiri sambil memanggil nama si pemuda.

Hinata merengut, sambil menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih tersembunyi oleh bayangan pepohonan. Sepasang manik ungu keperakannya memperhatikan.

Naruto bercengkrama dengan gadis itu, gadis ceria berambut sama dengan namanya. Gadis yang selalu ingin dilindungi oleh si pemuda pecinta ramen sejak dahulu, gadis teman satu timnya.

Hinata melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Seolah beban yang hinggap dipundaknya 2 menit 16 detik lalu, telah terhempaskan angin dengan ringannya.

Keduanya telah menghabiskan kebanyakan waktu bersama, sebagai tim yang solid. Tidak diragukan lagi, gadis berambut sewarna sakura tersebut memang sudah menempati tempat istimewa di hati Naruto.

Hati Hinata mencelos.

Tak selayaknya ia merasa iri.

Tak sepantasnya ia merasa sakit.

Naruto bahkan bukan miliknya.

XXX

Jarum jam terus bergulir tanpa meminta izin, matahari sudah tergelincir setengah jalurnya.

Sepasang iris lavender bergerak acak menatap langit, ketika seorang gadis sedang terduduk sendiri di bangku taman sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

Hinata mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tak seharusnya ia berada disini sekarang, terduduk diam dan absen melakukan tugasnya. Hanya saja badannya terasa lemas sekaligus kaku, seluruh otot di tubuhnya seperti sedang mati rasa.

Hinata mulai mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Belakangan ini sesuatu membuatnya terganggu.

Apa yang diperdebatkan oleh pikirannya? Apa yang salah dengan rasa di hatinya?

Rasanya lelah tanpa alasan.

Gadis itu menutup matanya untuk menerka. Ia mengintip semua memori tentangnya yang sedang bergelagat sebagai seorang _stalker_.

Ia tersenyum. Tentu saja masalahnya tidak datang dari tempat lain selain pemuda itu.

Cinta pertamanya.

Bertahun-tahun ia mengangumi Naruto, tak mampu membuat pemuda itu berpaling.

Senyumnya mereda, hanya saat ia kembali membuka mata dan menghela napas kecil.

Rasanya tanggung saat kau berhenti. Sayang sekali.

Namun ibarat sedang berjalan, saat ini Hinata sedang berhenti melangkah.

Kakinya kaku.

Sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mengejar bayang-bayang Naruto? Lalu apa yang ia peroleh?

Dirinya mulai mengharapkan pamrih.

Hinata bergeleng dengan cepat.

Ia memang memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Naruto. Jika tidak, lama-lama dirinya akan menjadi egois.

Hinata takut jika ia menjadi serakah. Karena mulai ingin memonopoli pemuda itu, padahal tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tenggelam dalam pengharapan yang tak pasti.

Hinata meyakinkan diri. **Kalau tidak melupakan**** Naruto****, maka hati****nya**** akan selalu tersesat dan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.**

Nampaknya gadis itu terlalu asik berkecimpung dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari saat seseorang datang menghampiri.

"Ahh, Hinata." sapa sebuah suara yang tak asing.

Hinata segera menoleh dan terkesiap secara bersamaan. "Na-naruto-_kun_.."

Dengan cepat Hinata bangkit beranjak dari kursinya untuk berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto.

_Kenapa di saat seperti ini, Naruto-kun malah tiba-tiba muncul_.. Gadis itu merutuk.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu duduk sendirian. Mana Kiba dan Shino?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Umm.. mereka sedang ada urusan." jawab Hinata canggung.

"Huh, dasar sok sibuk." cibir pemuda itu sambil nyengir dan melipat tangan di dadanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

Mendapati orang yang biasanya selalu mondar-mandir di dalam benakknya kini sedang berada di hadapannya, gadis itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bersikap tenang. Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang selalu ber_blushing_ ria ketika Naruto berbicara padanya atau memalingkan muka ketika pemuda itu menatapnya.

Hinata mengingatkan diri, bahwa semenit lalu ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukai Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Eh, sedikit latihan hehe."

"Latihan? Bukankah kau sedang libur?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Ya, tapi rasanya tak bisa diam saja. Kan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

_Deg._

Seketika bola mata Hinata pun melebar.

Naruto tepat berada di hadapannya. Selama ini gadis itu selalu berpikir, bahwa meski pemuda tersebut tepat berada satu langkah di depannya, Hinata tak akan pernah sampai pada tempatnya.

Selama ini gadis berambut Indigo panjang itu selalu berusaha mengejar langkah si pemuda. Berharap untuk bisa berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Naruto Uzumaki. Berapa kalipun ia terjatuh, ia tak pernah menyerah. Selalu bangkit dengan semangat dua kali lipat. Hinata mengagumi sosok itu. Yang tak pernah kenal kata menyerah, yang tak pernah tahu kapan untuk berhenti berjuang.

Tapi kini, apa?

Rasa yang bergejolak di hatinya selama bertahun, ternyata tak sesederhana itu.

Semakin lama ia merasa dirinya semakin rakus.

Tak lagi cukup untuk memandang pemuda itu. Hinata ingin merangkul Naruto untuk mendekat.

Tak lagi cukup berdoa untuk keselamatan dan kebahagiaan si pemuda. Sejak kapan Hinata ingin menjadikan Naruto hanya sebagai miliknya?

Hinata mulai sering merasa hatinya sakit. Saat dirundung rindu, saat ia tak bisa menangkap Naruto dalam jarak pandangnya, saat ia tidak mendengar suara dan gelak tawa pemuda itu.

Saat melihat Naruto tersenyum sayang pada gadis lain.

Bukankah ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya?

Sepertinya Hinata mulai lupa. Alasan mengapa dirinya jatuh bangun mengejar sosok itu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata dirundung penyesalan.

Ia menyalah artikan segalanya. Hatinya telah salah paham.

"Hinata?" suara Naruto memecahkan lamunannya.

Hinata berkedip dua kali.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dilihat gadis itu, Naruto sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Hinata menggangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat." ucap Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata.

Refleks, Hinata melangkah mundur sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. "Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_."

"Kau yakin? Tapi sekarang wajahmu malah berubah menjadi berwarna merah." ujar si pemuda, bertambah heran.

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata menyadari dirinya tengah merona. "Mu-ngkin ini karena pengaruh cuaca.." elaknya sambil dengan kaku menunjuk langit cerah.

Naruto menaikan alis. "Kau mau aku mengantarkanmu ke Tsunade-o_bachan?_"

"Ti-tidak perlu." kata gadis itu, "Sungguh."

"Hmm.. Baiklah."

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Sementara Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan si pemuda karena telah menolak tawarannya.

Tapi kemudian Naruto kembali menoleh sambil menyeringai lebar. "Aku pikir kau sedang sakit, tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Syukurlah."

_Deg._

_._

_Deg._

_._

Hinata terpaku. Tenggorokkannya tercekat. Apa Naruto sedang mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kalau begitu, mau temani aku latihan? Kau tahu, rasanya bosan karena semua orang sepertinya sedang sibuk." ajak Naruto, polos.

Hinata termenung sesaat, lalu matanya kembali melebar. "La-latihan bersama denganmu?"

"Yup." jawab Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Bisa, tidak?"

Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Baguslah. Hehehe." Naruto tersenyum puas. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik dan menggoyangkan tangan, memberikan isyarat pada Hinata agar mengikuti. "Ayo."

Hinata masih terpaku, melihat punggung si pemuda yang sudah mulai melangkah di depannya.

Bukankah beberapa saat lalu ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Naruto?

Lalu kenapa, tiap kali Hinata melihat pemuda itu, terlebih tersenyum padanya, setiap kali itu pun dirinya kembali jatuh cinta?

Ah, Hinata tak bisa berhenti. Rasa ini sudah terlalu dalam.

Sebuah senyuman mulai melengkung di bibir mungil gadis itu.

Hinata mulai menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya, memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah pertama.

Ia akan mencoba lagi. Ia akan melangkah lagi.

Hinata kembali yakin. Jika ia tak pernah berhenti dan terus melangkah, suatu saat, mungkin, langkah demi langkahnya dapat mengantarkan dirinya lebih dekat pada tempat Naruto.

Kemudian, ia mulai berlari menghampiri si pemuda berambut kuning yang akan menyambutnya dengan raut ceria biasanya.

Diam-diam Hinata merasa lega. Untuk berhenti mencintai pemuda itu, berarti kehilangan arah hidupnya. Akhirnya hatinya mengkhianati tekadnya juga.

Kemudian dalam hati, Hinata memanjatkan doa sederhana.

'_Tuhan, aku tidak akan mencoba untuk berhenti lagi. Tapi kumohon, buatlah rasa ini menjadi lebih sederhana. Sesederhana mungkin. Agar aku mengerti_.'

Karena bahkan sebuah rasa yang awalnya sederhana, jika dipendam terlalu lama, akan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang rumit.

XXX

Hinata sudah tidak peduli.

Entah siapa..

Wajah yang selalu dipandang oleh kedua manik biru milik pemuda itu..

Nama yang selalu dipanggil oleh suara dalam dan serak itu..

Yang ingin dijaga oleh kedua lengan itu..

Meski bukan dirinya.

Meski bukan dia, Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap berlari mengejar langkah Naruto. Bukan lagi berharap, tetapi berusaha untuk bisa berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto.

_But, who knows?_

Mungkin di saat ini, Hinata tak pernah tahu. Ataupun membayangkan.

Bahwa jika dirinya mampu mengintip waktu mendatang, pada beberapa tahun ke depan,

Pemuda itulah yang akan pertama kali melafalkan kata cinta.

Kepada dirinya yang selalu setia.

.

.

_End._

* * *

Menghianati kewajiban, berlari dari deretan angka lalu berselingkuh dengan deretan kata.

Kabur dari kenyataan.

Bukan curang, hanya butuh sedikit kerenggangan.

Sehingga sebuah cerita dapat terlahir tanpa membutuhkan keterangan logika.

LOL.

Kentara sekali ini fic galau.

Well, pertama kalinya nulis Naruhina. Mereka adalah pasangan canon yang paling aku restui sejagat anime wkwk.

Jika berkenan, di review yaa. But no flame, plis.

Thanks.


End file.
